broken
by syao kun fan
Summary: Kurogane finds Fai in middle skewl fai is olbviously hideing something ever since there first meeting Now in highschool Kurogane is detreminded to find out what Fai is hideing couples Kurofai Syaosaku Yamazuki


Mizuki: Hey guys who wants to explain everyone's relationships right now in the story

Syaoran: I'm Kurogane's younger stepbrother sakura is fai and yuui's little sister Mizuki is there cousin Tomoyo is Kurogane's sister

Mizuki: Oh yeah next is news ok Yamato will be in a few stories but he's helping me with stories so he gets to tell the summary

Mizuki: Ok Yama-chan go

Yamato: There's no summary yet

Mizuki:Oh yeah then I guess we better start this thang right Fai-sama

Fai:(smiles) Yes Mizu-chan

Mizuki: WAIT! How old is everyone

Yamato:(sweat drops read list Mizuki made) Fai:10 Yuui:10 Kurogane:11 Sakura:8 Syaoran:8 Tomoyo:8 Mizuki:9 Yamato:not in this chapter so doesn't matter. HEY!Mizuki:(laughs) oh no Yama-samas mad at me -Yuui walked smiling at his siblings Sakura and Fai even though him and fai were twins Fai was always the more mature one "Its cold fai." Sakura said softly. Fai bent down a little to be by Sakura "don't worry well be there soon." He said slightly smiling she smiled "Ok." She said softly while Yuui and Fai looked nothing like their parents Sakura resembled them completely Brown hair like their father and green eyes like their mother. Yuui was unlike his mature brother he was always smiling and he sang and joked allot. "We're seeing Mizu-chan right?" Yuui asked Fai nodded standing back up "yes its her birthday." He said calmly Yuui smiled bigger because Mizuki was allot like him in allot of ways but Yuui's favorite thing about his brown hair'd cousin was how much she liked sweets Fai never really cared for really sweet things while that was all Yuui thought about Sakura liked them but never made a big deal out of it. Especially not like how Yuui acted "CAKE-KUN!." He yelled sprinting ahead Fai sweat dropped while Sakura giggled her big brother was funny. Mizuki sighed she was sitting outside waiting for her favorite cousin to come "CAKE-KUN!" She heard her head shot up "Yuui-SAMA Yuui-SAMA!" The may have been related and very close but she still never lacked showing how much respect she had for him. Mizuki jumped into a hug nearly tackling him to the ground she smiled at her cousin who smiled back. Mizuki got up quickly "Yuui-sama come on so we can eat the yummy cake-san." She said Yuui nodded following quickly Sakura giggled "Mizu-chan never changes." Fai smiled helping Sakura up the stairs "Lets hurry before they eat it all." He answered Sakura giggled again following her big across town Kurogane frowned looking up at his mother "I wish I could stay here forever." He said "Kurogane I know I wish you and Tomoyo could stay forever too." She said going to hug Tomoyo "Ill miss you Mother." Tomoyo said "Ill miss you too but you haven't seen your father for a long time he's been on this business trip a long time." Their mother said "Daddy said he's bringing home a surprise." Tomoyo said happily "Yeah some bitch that doesn't belong in our family." Kurogane grumbled "KUROGANE!" His mother scolded "Sorry mother." Kurogane said a car horn honked came from the front of the house "Bye Mommy." Tomoyo said giving her mother a final hug before running out the door."Kurogane please be nice to this woman." His mother stated more then asked "Why?" Kurogane said "Kurogane." His mother warned "Fine." He said "Goodbye mother." Kurogane said hugging his mother "Remember if you feel upset you can always call." She said "I know mother." He answered slowly going to the car._Mizuki_"Mizu-chan you should stay over today." Sakura asked me "I cant." I said fixing the tiara I put in Yuui-samas hair Sakura pouted "Aww you never get to come over." Sakura said I couldn't tell her why she wouldn't understand I could tell Yuui but what if he thought it was stupid or was he afraid of Ashura too. I wasn't really part of this family anymore then Yuui's name was really Yuui.(His name is really fai they switched but don't worry they'll switch back soon.) I was adopted by Ashura when I was young only Fai knew he always seemed like he was afraid of something to but I don't know what. I was afraid of Daddy Ashura was nice though she was the maid she's really pretty too. "-chan." It was fai "Yes Yuui-sama." I responded "It'll be ok for 1 night." He said seeing through my fear I smiled nodding 1 night cant hurt anyone. "Lets go." I said grabbing my stuff quickly putting it in a bag. I knew if I asked Ashura wouldn't let me know "Chi-san ?" I said "Yes Mizu-chan?" She said "I'm spending the night with Sakura-chan." I answered "Ok Ill tell when he asks." She said softly I smiled and grabbed Fai's hand "Lets go." I said hiding the scared in my voice the real Yuui gave me a look (A/n sorry I make her scared of Ashura but the manga made me hate Ashura soo much) We talked the whole way there I smiled but inside I was scared Ashura never let me go anywhere and sometimes he beat me up when I said the wrong thing. They all wished me a happy birthday and talked about how fun this will be but I was lost in my own scared thoughts. When we got there I set up in Sakura's room which thankfully had no windows and you could lock the door but I knew Uncle and Aunt Flowright would be here too. I went and ate dinner. "Thank you for the meal." I prayed taking a bite of rice. "Happy birthday Mizuki." Aunt Flowright said I smiled "Arigato." I said (a/n Mizuki's Important but Its truly a kurofai story at heart but she plays a big part)_Kurogane_I was surprised that the woman wasn't in the car. Tomoyo was very happy to see our dad. I wasn't. Because I knew the crap he was going to try to pull Tomoyo couldn't see but I could he was replacing Mother. The car ride was long and boring with Tomoyo talking the whole time and My father answering her questions politely. It made me sick to see he wouldn't tell her and he expected her to except the new woman into the family. I wont be so excepting. We were finally home where she was standing outside. She was a tall blonde and she had a son he was short with brown hair and amber eyes he had a polite smile. When we got there Tomoyo walked up to them and said her name "Tomoyo this is the surprise I told you about this is your new mother and brother." He said I scowled I already didn't like them "I'm Syaoran." The boy said it took me a minute to see he was talking to me "Kurogane." I growled I ignored the woman I just didn't like her. "There's not enough room in this house for five people." I said rudely "That's why were moving." My father said happily I glared and stomped into the house how could he do this to us the family had lived here our whole life and now that woman wedges her way into our family I don't think so.-FAI- That night Mizuki stayed in my room after I got home I was Fai again even though I was really Yuui (Sorry I confused myself he's really Yuui but he pretends to be fai) Ashura could be scary I noticed some new scars on my cousins was the only one I could really connect to besides Fai. "Yuui?" Mizuki said in a shaky voice "Hm." I answered letting her know I was awake "I'm scared." She said I hugged her we sat just like that until we heard someone knocking at the door it sounded angry."Yuui!" Mizuki said scared I was scared since there was only 3 bedroom Fai was in Sakura's room it was rare but when we were here we had baby monitors in both rooms to play and mess around. I quickly grabbed mine "Yuui." I said panicking "Stay there and go in the closet." He said the was a small hole in the wall so sometimes Sakura and Mizuki crawled through as I looked sakura was slowly climbing through Mizuki opened the closet door "Ashura its late and the kids are asleep please." I heard my mom try to reason with my right Mizuki was really our little sister and Sakura was only our half sister but Mizuki didn't know that and I hoped she wouldn't learn all of that story "NO Sakuya IF SHES HERE SHELL LEAVE!" He yelled back I was leading Sakura to the closet as I turned the nightlight off I sat in the darkness for a quick second silence until BANG the sound of a gun No NO please no. I listened "Yuui." I turned my head at my real name "Go." He said I didn't want to but I did I crawled into the closet please make it Fai. A few more small noises then I felt his presence as the closet door closed "W-what's going on." Sakura whispered "N-no no." Mizuki said quietly crying into my shoulder I didn't admit it but I was crying. We all stayed there listening to screams and cries of outside the closet the many gun shots and the blood thirsty laugh we stayed there huddled together closely in the small closet. Then all at once quiet. The sound of the front door slamming and silence. Mizuki slowly opened the closet it felt like we were in darkness for a centenary as the moonlight poured in Mizuki left the room I got up and followed Fai stayed back with Sakura and I was glad he did the living room once a beautiful blue was blood soaked with red "T-this is a dream right Yuui." She said not questioning it 11:58 pm is what the clock said it was still Mizuki's birthday and now I knew what she felt because I felt the all my fault for not staying with there was a small knock on the front door we froze in our place as the door slowly opened HE was right there "OH my." He said he's long black hair made him look so elegant "My children lets go home." He said his voice was hypnotic like I was in a trance "Sakura Fai" Mizuki said sleepily as they made there way out the door. I could feel the cold Ashura wasn't behind us but I didn't really notice it was February 5 so it was still cold out. Mizuki walked a little more before she said it "I feel sleepy Yuui." She said no sooner then she said so se was down in the snow "Mizu..kii"I felt my eyelids go heavy...Kurogane...It had been a year in that year my mother had died I hadn't slept for a week when I found out the new big house was big and lonely Tomoyo had gotten used to the neighborhood already I hadn't even went out to discover anything yet. Today was good of day as any it was A warm spring day. "Kurogane?" Tomoyo said knocking on my door "What." I said annoyed I didn't mean to sound that way but I couldn't help walked in and grabbed my arm "lets go on a walk!" She said anyone else I would of said no but I was planning on walking anyway. When we were outside it was obvious she knew were she was going "Tomoyo where are we going." I growled She only giggled in response she was planning something. We got to the end of the lot there was a house that was huge it was more of a mansion it looked so cool but I didn't smile. "Come on." She said pulling my pressed the button on the buzzer of the gate "Hello?" The voice was smooth and pretty but I couldn't tell if it was a boys voice or a girls "Hi." Tomoyo said cheerfully "Tomoyo-chan Sakura-chan has been waiting for you come in." The voice said as the gate opened "Now be nice." She said as we walked there was two girls outside both with light brown hair one had a tanish color hair and the other had chestnut hair the girl with chestnut hair was extremely pale maybe she's sick."Sakura-chan." Tomoyo squealed running over to the tan hair'd girl. "Hi Tomoyo-chan." "Tomo-chan who's he." The pale girl said rudely looking over at me "A friend for Fai-chan." She said happily "I'll show you to Fai then." It took me a minute to realize the girl was talking to me I scowled Tomoyo glared to say be nice. Inside the house was bigger then the outside I wondered how the girl wasn't getting lost we were walking up the stairs "I hope Fai looks ok." She mumbled "Eh?" I said "This way to my onee-chans room" She said happily I know that's not what she said we stopped in front of a blue door that said FAI with hearts around it "FAI!" She yelled at the door the door slowly opened showing a boy a little bit shorter then me well maybe its a boy wait she did say big brother with a big fake smile and big beautiful blue eyes he had longish golden blonde hair He stepped out from behind the door maybe she was kidding Fai was wearing a blue skirt that went to the knees and a pink girls shirt."Mizu-chan who's this?" It was the voice from the speaker! "Tomoyo-chan's brother um eh." Tomoyo didn't introduce me "Kurogane Suwa." I said " fun." Mizuki said skipping away Fai sweat dropped at his younger sisters quick leave "Come in." He said I walked into his room it was blue and messy pictures and paintings everywhere I walked carefully to a chair that was near the center of his room "So Kuro-chan." He said not knowing what to say "Its Ku ro ga ne." So far I didn't know if this guy was annoying or stupid and I wondered if I could catch up with Mizuki he giggled wait giggled this guy really bugged me so far "righhhhhht Kuro-sama so...What school do you go to?" He questioned "Clow." I answered Clow was the local middle school the principals name also happened to be Clow and boy did he bug me to. "That's were I'm going!" He said clapping "Your a guy. Right?" I questioned Fai gave a confusing look then laughed "yes Kuro-rin I'm a boy." He said now I was confused "Then why are you wearing that" I asked again "Mizu-chan and I were playing dress up!" He said normally What kind of a moron plays dress up and worse dresses up like a girl. The next 3 hours went by weirdly and for some reason I almost asked if I could come over with Tomoyo again sometime but I didn't. But it was obvious that little smile he had were fake completely I wondered why "Stupid blonde." I muttered Tomoyo looked up "So you noticed. The pain in there eyes." Tomoyo said looking at the ground "You saw it." I said surprised "I'm young but I'm not dumb Mizuki-chan has the same look as Fai-kun...Sadness" She said "Only Sakura's I think we could help them." She smiled it was just like Tomoyo to do that ...Mizuki:Sorry it was quick but its just the prologue (I think its spelt right)Yamato: Preview of the ages for next chapter Yuui:16 Kurogane:17 Sakura Syaoran Tomoyo: 14 Mizuki Yamato:15 Mizuki: R and r peoples byeeee


End file.
